


Amazon Spanking Therapy

by JoAsakura



Category: Justice League (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really should have happened to Max Lord...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazon Spanking Therapy

Max's still all-too-human gaze met Diana's, serious and unafraid.

"You think I've lied to you." he said calmly. "But I haven't. I *can't*." He swallowed, squaring his shoulders within the confines of Diana's lasso. "He's mine. I'll never let him go."

The Amazon's grey gaze regarded Max like some particularly interesting insect. "You will." She leaned forward, closing a hand on Max's windpipe. "Tell me how to free him from your control."

There might have been a flicker of fear there. "Kill me."

She stared at him for a long moment. "Don't be ridiculous, Max."

He blinked. "wait, what? Didn't I just get done telling you that the minute you take this lasso off of me, the big blue wrecking machine will be on you again?"

"Max, Max, Max." She patted his cheek and straightened. "I will take you to Transformation Island where you will be taught to be happy.. by being indoctrinated in submission to loving authority. There, while wearing the Venus Girdle and of course being subject to Amazonian Spanking therapy, you will become the happy-go-lucky cad you always were."

Max mulled this over. It might've been the effects of the lasso, but a life sentence of being spanked by goddessess in filmy robes on a tropical paradise seemed rather attractive. Like Kooey Kooey Kooey, with actual benefits.

"Well, now that you mention it, I have been very naughty, haven't I, Diana?"

"And acceptance is the first step on the road to submission, Max." She said indulgently. "Now, I..."

"GAGHK"

Diana slowly turned and Max leaned slightly over to see around her. Superman was still quietly bleeding all over the place. "You.. know.. Diana." he mumbled around holding his throat in one piece. "I've been awful too. You know. Beating you up like that. Not very much in the spirit of 'truth, justice, and the american way'. " He gave her a weak grin. "Maybe.. I mean. I could do with a little.. reprimand."

"Get your own goddamn penance, you big blue jackass!" Max spat.

"But I've been awful." Superman pouted.

"Kal.. you were only Max's pawn.." Diana interjected.

"Yeah! My PAWN! Pawns don't get the Amazon Spanking Therapy, so take that in your cape and shove it!"

Diana looked down at him. "Max?"

"Er?"

"Shut up."

"yes ma'am."

"Now, Kal..." Diana began, only to be cut off from a voice crackling through the Justice League communicators.

"It's Batman." The disembodied voice growled.

"Yes, Batman. What can we do for you?" Diana absently kicked Max as he stuck his tongue out at Superman.

"I was thinking. I mean, I created this whole Brother I mess. I've been a terrible person."

"Well, yes, you are really a paranoid person, but I don't think.."

"Damnit, Diana! I like firm young buttocks! In green spanky pants! I'm Batman!" His voice broke.

In Max's lair, there was dead silence and Max, Diana, and Superman looked at each other uncomfortably.

"I mean, I'm a sick man. I need the loving authority of the amazons, you know. to get myself straightened out. Haha. You know."

Diana shook her head, and turned away from the others in the room, a tiny, fleeting smile gracing her lips.

Mock her mission of peace, would they? She cracked her knuckles.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
